


Big things come in small packages

by kingbeezelbub



Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Ayla and Salu are having some fun time together, but Salu has an even better idea on how to take their fun to the next level...
Relationships: Salu Digby/Ayla Ranzz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Big things come in small packages

Ayla and Salu were on the bed together, naked and embracing each other. The redhead planted wet kisses onto her lover's collarbone as she felt the Imskian's hands wander down to her ass and give it a big squeeze, making her squeal. "Ooh, Vi, you know that's my weak point...!" Ayla then moaned as Salu kneaded her buttocks for several minutes before letting go with a light pat.

"Really?" The dark-haired woman purred, reaching over for a vibrator and grabbed it, moving it towards Ayla and switched it on. "Then how about this?" The redhead gasped as she felt the rubber phallus buzz against her pussy teasingly, her body tensing and writhing with pleasure. "Vi~!" She squealed, earning a giggle from her lover. "Oh, god!"

The vibrator kept brushing against Ayla's lower lips tantalizingly before running up her ass and onto her back, the redhead panting and shuddering from Salu's ministrations. "You like?" Salu purred huskily into the Winathian's ear. "You like being caressed and teased all over? You like feeling so dirty~? You naughty girl~"

Ayla whined, want written in her eyes. "Vi..." She pleaded, trying to stay strong and failing. "You're getting me wet..." Her pussy was starting to drool from her lover's teasing.

The Imskian leaned forwards and kissed her lover, cupping her face. Then she pulled away and licked her lips. "I'm just getting started." She gently pushed Ayla onto her back and moved downwards to the bed, and positioned herself between her knees. "You are going to love this..." She then shrunk down, stopping at her lover's pussy, which was very large and cavernous to her. Salu then went over to Ayla's core, entering inside her juicy tunnel and crawling inside, moving around in a snake-like fashion and getting coated in pussy juices.

"Oh, fuck!" Ayla gasped, reaching for her clit and stroking it, feeling her small lover squirming about in her insides. "Vi, baby, I can feel you inside me!" She then felt a sharp jolt run through her as she gripped the sheets beneath her, feeling Violet lick and suck at her walls coated in her nectar. Her breasts bounced every time she writhed and jerked around on the bed. Then she felt a certain vibration moving around inside her, making Ayla let out a stifled scream through her clenched teeth.

Salu brushed the vibrator against Ayla's walls, hoping to find her g-spot. Soon, as she hit a spot above her, the dark-haired woman began bouncing around as Ayla jerked about and howled loudly. "Looks like I hit the spot~" Violet giggled. Then she moved forwards through the tunnel, her body drenched in her lover's secretions. Soon, she arrived at the entrance of her womb. "Now, what should I do...?" Salu smiled wickedly.

"I'm going crazy...!" Ayla panted, sweat forming on her body and creating a bright sheen on her skin. "I'm going to lose it at this rate! Anymore and I'll...!" Suddenly, she felt something pierce her womb, sending vibrations inside it. Her blood ran cold and her heart was beating like a drum. The redhead then let out a loud scream of ecstasy, her orgasm was at its zenith and she arched her back.

"Uh-oh..." Violet pulled the vibrator back and braced herself for the eruption that was to come.

Ayla let out a moaning wail as she squirted out her love juices, Salu being shot out of her pussy and quickly growing back to normal size as she landed onto her bare ass on the floor, drenched in girl cum. "...Wow." Violet breathed out, her body glistening under the light as she looked at her lover. "Didn't know you could gush that hard, love."

"Ohhh..." Ayla moaned, exhausted as she flopped back onto the bed. Salu then climbed back up onto the bed and crawled close to Ayla, hugging her. "Oh, Ayla, sweetie... It's okay, I'm here now." She planted a kiss onto her cheek and pulled the redhead close to her, smiling. "Just rest now..." Ayla sighed, snuggling close to her lover as they lied on the bed, together.


End file.
